


Impresions after reading Howl by Allen Gingsberg

by Cibbs



Category: Howl - Allen Ginsberg
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Insomnia, Orgasm, body - Freeform, light - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, poem, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: This is the first poem I have ever written in my life.





	Impresions after reading Howl by Allen Gingsberg

24th November 2020 at midnight

What a beautiful thing reading a poem is!  
Have you ever had an orgasm just with your imagination?  
Toes contracted on your trainers, a delicate tingling in your thighs  
Not touching an inch of skin of another person, neither your own.  
But just you, some music in your ears and a computer screen.  
All alone in the middle of the night. A cold white light from the ceiling illuminates everything. From my window, I can see what's outside. Darkness. Only darkness.  
Howling like when you listen to "Smokestack Lighting" for the first time. But Howlin' Wolf is not here.  
Your body trembles… Or is it perhaps your soul that massages all your organism making you feel that exquisite shudder that only poetry can manufacture?  
If bread and water are the food for the body, definitely music and poetry are the food for the soul  
GEEZ! I STILL CAN'T BREATHE!  
I tremble, but my trembling gives me an incommensurable pleasure, as if my soul were travelling all across the multiverse and returning to my body in less of the blink of an eye!  
When people ask what bliss is, I simply answer, THIS IS!  
And everything, even my goddamn tinnitus, turns into an incommensurable pleasure  
Trembling fingers on my keyboard, headphones on my ears with The Dubliners saying that "The only ones who know the way their flinty hearts to melt are the lads 'round the boiler makin' hot asphalt!"  
How do they know?  
Headphones off. Silence. Silence broken by the sound of the keys on my keyboard. SILENCE, I SAY! Tinnitus… Shit! Fuck! I haven't heard silence for a long time. If I only could just make it go away! AWAY, I SAY!  
BEDTIME…


End file.
